Talk:Prison Bus
Prison Bus unobtainable? The Prison Bus is difficult to obtain, even when storing it at the safehouse. I waited 5 minutes (and later an hour) and none of the inmates fight against each other. When I kill one of them, I'm redirected back and the Prison Bus is gone. And the YouTube videos did not help at all, since there isn't any videos on how to obtain the unobtainable vehicle... JohnnyD-the-VGNerd 14:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC) The prison Bus is easy to obtain, just drive to one of the safe houses (recommended the one obtain in Alderney in GTA IV) park it and rather let the policekill you or kill yourself. Then hea back to the bus and it'll be there. This method has been tryed by myself more than twice and I can conjfirm that it does NOT work, so I have removed it from the article.Grayapple 19:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I know its obtainable becaus ei have obtained it. What I think I did was: I first escaped the cops by driving the bus into, and then down tracks of the subway. After I got out of the subway I drove the prison bus to a the bohan parking spot where nikos safe house would be. I then got out and walked far enough away i think failing the mission. And the prison bus was saved ain the car parking spot.SgtByrd 22:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Video Closed @ 9:23 PM (Eastern Time), January 29, 2015 (UTC) as '''Resolved '''- ( ) 02:24, January 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey everyone. We all know that the Prison Bus is among the most difficult vehicles to obtain in GTA V, along with the Sheriff SUV, FIB Granger, Unmarked Cruiser, P-996 Lazer, Police Riot and Titan. The ways to obtain it on the locations do not work well at all. I think a video should be uploaded clearly showing how to obtain the bus in GTA V, along with the other vehicles mentioned above. What do you all think? Leave votes down below ( ) 00:23, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Votes *'Yes '- ( ) 00:23, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 *'Yes '- (talk) 00:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes '- (talk) 15:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Comments *Seriously need, I managed to drive the bus but I couldn't get out of the prison, so, there should be an easier way. (talk) 00:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC) *I never even tried to pick this bus, is it really that hard? You guys didn't found any video on youtube that explain how to collect the bus? [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:55, January 29, 2015 (UTC) **We did, yet, the methods used in the videos are useless, it's the hardest vehicle to be obtained. (talk) 00:59, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ***How about using the Cargobob to lift the bus out of prison? Also didn't worked? [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 01:05, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ****Nah, I tried, but it didn't spawn at all. (talk) 01:07, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ****It's very difficult to obtain no lie. Most of the methods used to obtain it are very risky and can quickly result in death in the wrong hands. That's why videos should be uploaded to show users how to obtain these vehicles. Also I tried with the Cargobob six times and it doesn't work. The bus shows up at a random time after flying over the penitentiary, leaving you vulnerable to gunshots. ( ) 01:08, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ****I think this is a good idea, for GTA V only tho, as these aren't rare in GTA Online (excluding the Prison Bus) (talk) 15:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) *It's not that difficulty to click the Google search bar and type "how to get prison bus gta v". 15:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) **Yes, but the wiki is for other people, not just for you. The wiki is helpful for other people, so the information should be stored, then it will be easier to find. (talk) 15:42, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ***Disagreed. We shouldn't be filling our pages with "tutorial" videos, especially since most of these are filled with "like & subscrib plz" every two seconds. Honestly, I believe that readers go to pages for info, and they usually go to YouTube for tutorials themselves. Written tutorials are poorer than video ones. 15:47, January 29, 2015 (UTC) *Seems to work. (talk) 15:40, January 29, 2015 (UTC) *Can anyone test the method of this video? Father/Son is right at the beginning of the game, so it should not be a problem restart the campaign. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 15:52, January 29, 2015 (UTC) *Hey Rain, since wiki is for info, so we are doing right on adding videos of how to obtain a certain vehicle, shouldn't we? I even want to record a video of how to obtain a Titan. (talk) 16:01, January 29, 2015 (UTC) **I consider "info" and "walkthroughs" as two different things. Either way, as long as it does not have any like/subscribe request it's fine (and if it has it's advertising). 16:05, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ***Yes, you're not wrong on this, but don't worry, this video (and all the others I have added) has no advertising or comments, for me, this should be a general rule. (talk) 16:07, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ****I don't see the problem in adding videos of how to obtain vehicles. We have videos for mission walkthoughts after all. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 16:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC) *****Actually Rain, as the GTA Wiki, we should provide as much info and help to readers as possible. That's the purpose of this wiki. Anyway, I think we should now find easy videos of how to find/obtain the Lazer, Titan, Unmarked Cruiser, Police Riot, and Sheriff SUV/FIB Granger in GTA V only (since majority of the vehicles are more easily obtainable in GTA Online). ( ) 18:15, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 * I don't see a need to have a video for the FIB/Sheriff SUV as there are no particular ways to obtain it. It only varies with luck - if you have a small amount of cops around make a run for it. Same for the Lazer/Titan. I can agree with the Unmarked car though. 18:23, January 29, 2015 (UTC)